


Friends

by Wheres_my_badger



Category: Stray Kids (Band), The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: (and he gets it yay!), Anyways, Embarrassed Hyunjin, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Kinda?, M/M, No one that's who, Who's surprised?, but the characters I tagged are the only ones who actually do something, everyone appears, he needs a hug, poor baby, this is a spinoff of a spinoff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 00:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16670968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheres_my_badger/pseuds/Wheres_my_badger
Summary: Hyunjin is worried about meeting with The Boyz after their schedule, because it will be late and he will be tired, and there are things he would rather his friends didn't find out. He goes anyways.





	Friends

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by.......... well, Kaiotic_Exotic and littlebutterflyexplores42 kinda, and I added a little bit of what liz29128 asked for, so, yeah. Hope you guys like it??

Hyunjin was nervous. It had been a while since he last felt so nervous.

“Let’s go, guys, make sure you have everything and let’s go.”

Called Chan, who was trying to carry his bag with a sleepy Jisung leaning against him. Hyunjin took a deep breath and took one last look inside his bag. The pull-ups were there, the new ones their manager had gotten for him and that didn’t leak. Hyunjin sighed, closing his bag and heading to the van and putting his bag inside before climbing in.

Getting those pull-ups had already been embarrassing enough. Chan and Woojin had taken him to a store so Hyunjin could actually look at the option and choose the one he preferred. They wouldn’t be able to buy that themselves, since it was too risky, but they could tell their manager which one to buy. So Woojin, Chan and Hyunjin had gone to the store.

Hyunjin would have preferred they chose without him, if he was being honest. Just standing in front of the stand made his cheeks burn with embarrassment, and no matter how much Chan and Woojin reassured him he had nothing to be embarrassed about he couldn’t help but to want to run and hide. Pointing out the one he wanted had been an almost impossible task, too, but he had managed.

And now he was taking those for their trip. Hyunjin sighed.

They didn’t have a set sitting arrangement, but they usually sat in similar places. This meant Jisung was currently squished between Minho and Chan while he sucked on his pacifier, and Felix and Changbin were on the single seats, one in front of the other and communicating through looks. And it meant Hyunjin had to choose between sitting with one of his boyfriends or with Woojin. He didn’t even hesitate before choosing Woojin.

He knew no one would find it weird. Hyunjin was close to Woojin, and loved spending time with the boy. Everyone knew that. So since Chan was currently busy with the baby squirrel and Woojin let him be stolen for a while, it was only natural that Hyunjin chose to sit with the older. What the others didn’t notice, but Woojin surely did, was that behind that Hyunjin’s actual motivation was something else.

“Hey.” Woojin called as the van started moving. “Are you ok?”

Hyunjin looked down at his hands, which were folded on his lap.

“Sure, hyung.”

He said. Woojin sighed.

“Is this about us agreeing to go to the guys’ room after our schedule is over?”

Hyunjin bit on his lip, trying not to let anything show.

It wasn’t like he didn’t want to meet the other boys. He liked them, loved spending time with them. But Chan and the rest of the group had agreed to have their meeting after the day’s schedule, and Hyunjin knew he would be tired as hell, and Chan would probably insist he wear his pull-ups to the gathering. And the worst was that that probably would be the best option, lest Hyunjin fall asleep and wet himself in front of everyone.

So he was nervous. He was embarrassed enough when one of the others caught him in his pull-ups, he didn’t need their friends from another group to know, too.

“I’m just nervous about our performance, hyung.”

He answered, after a few seconds. It wasn’t a lie. They were going to a huge festival in Daegu, it was important that they did their best. And Hyunjin was nervous. But it was his normal nervousness, that little thrill he got before going on stage. His anxiousness had nothing to do with that.

“Hum.” Hummed Woojin. “And us meeting the guys after the schedule isn’t stressing you at all, right?”

Hyunjin sighed, letting his head fall against the window. Woojin knew him too well.

“Just leave it, hyung.”

He said. Woojin sighed by his side, then put his hand on Hyunjin’s thigh and said nothing else, just letting Hyunjin know he was there. Hyunjin appreciated it.

 

“Jinnie, hey.”

Hyunjin looked up, tilting his head as Chan smiled at him and pulled him aside discretely.

“Anything wrong, hyung?”

He asked, nervous. They had just finished their stage and were now getting ready to wait for the end of the festival so they could go home. Chan shook his head.

“Don’t worry, everything is fine. But Wooj told me you were feeling nervous about today.”

He said. Hyunjin immediately crossed his arms protectively.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, hyung.”

He said. Chan looked at him for a few seconds, then nodded.

“Do you want me to call Woojin?”

Hyunjin opened his mouth to decline the offer, but stopped himself. Then he sighed and nodded.

When Woojin found him, he had a worried frown on his face. Hyunjin hated worrying them. He hated that he couldn’t just enjoy the idea of hanging out with his friends without worrying himself and everyone else.

“Jinnie.”

Woojin called, opening his arms. It was a rare offer. Woojin wasn’t the cuddliest guy in the world. Hyunjin let himself fall on the older’s arms.

“I’m scared, hyung.”

He said. Woojin rubbed his back.

“Don’t worry about it, Jinnie. No one will see, and if they do… c’mon, they’re our friends. They won’t tease.” 

Hyunjin just buried his face more against the older, and Woojin let him.

A few moments later Hyunjin pulled back.

“Thank you, hyung.”

Woojin chuckled.

“I didn’t really do much.”

He said. Hyunjin smiled.

“You did enough, hyung.”

 

Hyunjin should have known his boyfriends would notice his uneasiness.

He was in his room, which he shared with Changbin, when there was a knock on the door. Frowning, he got up and opened the door, only to be engulfed in hugs. He stumbled back, almost falling with the weight of two boys against him. Once he regained his balance he couldn’t help but to laugh.

“Ok, then.”

He said, letting himself be hugged. It wasn’t like he was going to deny cuddles.

“Hyung, you know we love you, right?”

Asked Jeongin, still hugging Hyunjin.

“No matter what.”

Completed Seungmin. Hyunjin pulled back slightly.

“Are you two ok? Did you drink?”

He asked, one eyebrow raised. Jeongin let go of him, although he grabbed Hyunjin’s hand to hold it. Seungmin clung on for a second more, before pulling back as well.

“We noticed you were nervous.”

Said Seungmin. Jeongin nodded.

“We wanted to cheer you up.”

Hyunjin blushed, looking down.

“Oh.”

He said. He was grateful, really. But he had been avoiding thinking about his predicament as much as he could, and this wasn’t helping. Jeongin squeezed his hand.

“C’mon, if you get ready quickly we can watch some videos while the hyungs get ready.”

Said Jeongin. Hyunjin opened his mouth to complain, but Seungmin was already pulling him by the hand past Changbin and pushing him into the bathroom with his bag. He pecked Hyunjin on the lips and closed the door.

 

Hyunjin sighed as he pulled his pants up, looking at himself in the mirror. The pull-ups were discreet. They were crinkly, but not too much, and as long as he didn’t decide to start dancing while everyone else was completely silent no one would be able to hear. The biggest problem was the fact that they kinda stuck out of his pants’ waistband. If Hyunjin moved too much and his shirt rode up they would show.

He took a deep breath to calm himself down. ‘Just avoid moving too much,’ he told himself. And then he opened the door and left to look for his boyfriends.

 

They decided to meet on Sangyeon and Hyunjae’s room. The other group’s leader’s room was big, and although it was still a bit small for 21 people they managed. There were people on the beds, the couch, the floor and literally every available surface, but the atmosphere was good and relaxed, so Hyunjin wasn’t complaining.

Seungmin and Jeongin had pulled him to where Sunwoo and Hyunjoon were talking, and the five of them had found an anime in common and soon Hyunjin was comfortably sitting on Seungmin’s lap, not even noticing the time passing as they talked about the characters and story.

After that he managed to relax considerably, and had even gone around the room with Seungmin and alone to talk to people and at least say hi to everyone properly, and it was fun. Idol life was hard, and having friends made things a bit easier, so Hyunjin was glad they had found a group like The Boyz to be friends with.

He should have known, though, as he settled back on Seungmin’s lap, that soon things would go to shit. His eyes were beginning to feel heavy, and Seungmin’s conversation with Changmin wasn’t the most interesting one, and Hyunjin was tired and he just wanted to curl up somewhere and sleep. He saw, from the corner of his eye, Chan leaving with Jisung – who seemed to be trying to put his thumb in his mouth – and Minho, and for a moment he almost asked to go with them, but he was comfortable and he didn’t feel like moving.  
Hyunjin made himself comfortable on his boyfriend’s lap and closed his eyes.

 

“Hey, sorry to ask, but… are those diapers?”

Seungmin froze. He looked at the sleeping boy in his lap, noticing for the first time that Hyunjin had actually fallen asleep on him and that his pull-ups were really showing. He cursed himself, quickly pulling Hyunjin’s shirt down, but Changmin, the author of the question, hadn’t been the only one to notice.

“Uhn, they’re…”

He started, looking around trying to find Woojin or Chan. Before he could spot them, Sunwoo put a hand on his shoulder.

“Min, relax. We won’t tease or anything, it’s just a bit surprising.”

Seungmin nodded, but kept looking around and finally spotting Woojin. He signalled for the older and Woojin frowned, approaching him and, unfortunately, bringing Kevin along.

“Everything ok, Min?”

He asked. Before Seungmin could reply, Eric did.

“We saw Hyunjin hyung, hyung.”

He said. Seungmin watched understanding fill Woojin’s face.

“But we don’t care and we won’t say anything.”

Said Sunwoo, quickly. Woojin nodded.

“Right, ok.”

He said. 

“Hyung…”

Said Seungmin. Woojin frowned.

“I know, but there’s nothing we can do, Min.”

Seungmin wanted to cry. He should have been paying attention. He heard Woojin walk away, explaining to Kevin what had happened, and he turned back to the boys in front of him. Changmin shot him a soft smile.

“Look, you don’t have to panic, it’s ok. We really won’t tease or tell anyone.”

He said.

“Pull-ups.” Seungmin said, because it was the only thing he managed to think of. “They’re pull-ups. Not diapers.”

He explained as he noticed the confusion on the other boys’ faces. Changmin nodded.

“Ok. Now can…”

Hyunjin whined on Seungmin’s lap and slowly blinked awake, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. As he did that his shirt rode up once again and Seungmin mentally face palmed.

“Jinnie.”

He called, and Hyunjin looked at him for a second, before noticing what had happened and pulling his shirt down, face crimson.

“Hyunjin…”

Started Changmin, only to be interrupted.

“No.”

Said Hyunjin. Seungmin put a hand on his shoulder, but Hyunjin shook him off, quickly getting up. Seungmin could see his eyes were filled with tears as he practically ran to the door. He sighed as Hyunjin left, whispering out a soft ‘fuck’.

 

Hyunjin sat on the edge of his bed, tears falling down his face silently. He couldn’t believe it. He couldn’t believe the others had seen, couldn’t believe he had been stupid enough to think nothing bad would happen. He dried his face, knowing it was useless because the tears just continued to come.

He was hugging his pillow and trying to stop crying when he heard the door unlock. Seungmin and Jeongin approached him, sitting down next to him on the bed, leaving Hyunjin between them. Hyunjin didn’t look up. He didn’t want to see the looks on their faces. Seungmin, on his right, sighed.

“Jinnie.”

He called. Hyunjin just pulled his knees closer, trying to make himself as small as possible so that maybe he could disappear. Seungmin put a hand around his shoulders, silently pulling the boy closer. Hyunjin gave up on resisting and lay his head on the younger’s shoulder, letting himself be hugged.

“I’m ok, guys. Really.”

He said, his voice cracking from his crying. Jeongin snorted.

“Bullshit, hyung.”

He said, holding Hyunjin’s hand. Hyunjin chuckled humourlessly.

“I knew this would happen. God, I fucked up so bad.”

He said. Jeongin squeezed his hand and Seungmin caressed his hair.

“You didn’t fuck anything up, Jinnie.”

Said Seungmin. Hyunjin groaned.

“But I did. They saw, and now they know, and…”

Jeongin interrupted him.

“And? Hyung, they said they don’t care and that it makes no difference to them.”

Hyunjin sighed.

“Innie, it’s so embarrassing.”

He said. Seungmin shook his head.

“I know you feel like that, Jinnie, but no one judges you or thinks less of you because of this. Please believe us.”

Hyunjin closed his eyes. He was embarrassed. He was embarrassed about needing pull-ups, he was embarrassed about other people knowing he needed them. He was embarrassed about their friends knowing he was wearing them. But he knew, in the back of his mind, that Seungmin and Jeongin meant what they said.

“It’s just hard.”

He chose to say. Seungmin nodded.

“We know, Jinnie. But we’re here with you no matter what. Now can we go back?”

He asked. Hyunjin didn’t quite want to. But he knew that if he didn’t face this now things would just be worse. He got up, wiping his face. Seungmin snorted and pulled him to the bathroom, helping him wash his face before they headed out with Jeongin.

 

No one commented anything about Hyunjin’s situation and him running out like that. Hyunjin was glad for that. At one point, Changmin did pull him aside.

“Hey, I know you’re embarrassed about us seeing, but please know that we really think nothing of that, k?”

He said, a soft smile on his face. Hyunjin knew he was blushing, but he nodded.

“I’m sorry I ran away like that, hyung. It was a bit rude.”

Changmin shook his head.

“Don’t worry about that. Sunwoo hid for a whole day when we found out he was scared of the dark, and Eric refused to say words with ‘s’ for practically a week when we first met, cause he didn’t want us to know he had a lisp. I would say your reaction was quite normal.”

He said. Hyunjin couldn’t help but to chuckle.

“Ok. Thank you, hyung.”

He said. Changmin smiled and ruffled his hair affectionately. Hyunjin was definitely glad they had friends like those.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request + a spinoff of my 'Nighttime' and 'Protected' stories ^.^
> 
> What did you think?


End file.
